


Jealousy

by BreadOfFoxy



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, jealous!kihyun, minhyuk is a wingman but total brat about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreadOfFoxy/pseuds/BreadOfFoxy
Summary: Minhyuk knows you like Kihyun. He also knows that Kihyun likes you. Tired of waiting for one of you to make a move, Minhyuk decides to give the two of you a little push. Why not gift Kihyun a little jealousy for his birthday?
Relationships: Yoo Kihyun/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Jealousy

The party was loud with people socializing and music playing in the background.  Of course, since  Hyungwon was throwing this party it was bound to be a hit. Your head nods along with the music as you nurse your drink. There’s a small plate filled with toothpicks. Those little appetizer things were  so delicious you couldn’t help yourself. You’re not sure exactly what they  are and  are debating about asking  Hyungwon about them. You  are afraid to ask because knowing him each of these tiny little things probably had a large price tag. But oh my god they are so addicting!

A laugh catches your attention and you turn and see the man of the hour with your good friend  Shownu .  The  latter is rubbing his head shyly as  Kihyun pats him on his shoulder. The watch on  Kihyun’s wrist catches the light and you can’t help but think back to earlier. You and a few closer friends arrived before most of the party.  In that more private setting is when you gifted the birthday man with his present. The sleek and intricately designed watch adorning his wrist was something  Kihyun has been eyeing for a while. Knowing this, you saved up for a long time wishing to buy it for his birthday. The look of surprise and happiness had been worth it when he opened his present.

After fastening it on it and admiring it some more,  Kihyun pulled you into a hug. Now normally a hug wouldn’t surprise you so much but this one felt different. It lasted just a little too long with one of  Kihyuns warm hands at your back and the other rest ed on the back of your head. You melt ed into his touch with the smell of him surrounding you. He smooth ed your hair as he whisper ed a tender thank you in your ear. The hug  was broken by the noise of  Jooheon and  Minhyuk arriving with the liquor.  You found yourself missing his  touch as he moved away. He avoided looking at you as he went to help the  two in the kitchen. You wrung your hands nervously as you tried to process that moment. It felt as if something changed but yet everything was still the same.

The two of you had known each other since university days. You both met when assigned a group project together. The third member , whose name you can’t remember anymore , completely slacked off the whole time making you and  Kihyun pick up the slack. Surviving that ordeal helped the two of you bond. Continued classes together and late nights studying only increased th at bond. You were each other’s mental support. Without him you weren’t sure how you would have survived school. Flash forward a few years later to the present and you’re still not sure how you would survive without him. If anything, you feel more dependent on him now than ever.  Describing him as your friend seems so lacking as to what you feel towards him. However, that’s what the two of you are, just friends.

Your thoughts are back to the party as someone walks by with more of those delicious, mysterious appetizers. The hand you reach out to steal some is grabbed by another. Following the  arm you glare at the offender who stole the opportunity to  get more tasty food.  Minhyuk wags a finger at you as he glances between you and the pile of toothpicks on the plate beside you. 

“I think someone has had enough.”

You pull your arm from his grip and shake your head. “I need like fifty more of those things.”

“I’ll get you more if you tell me something.” He nods his head towards the living room. “Have you told the birthday boy yet?”

You furrow your eyebrows slightly in thought not sure wh at Minhyuk was getting at. Seeing your  look, the attractive man besides you  sighs , and  a slightly frustrated look crosses his fac e . “That you’re madly in love with him. OW!”

Minhyuk rubs his arm where you hit him swiftly after his comment. You hiss out a no as you glance around to see if anyone heard. Brown eyes meet yours as you meet  Kihyuns questioning gaze from the other room. You don’t realize you are holding your breath till he glances away.  Surely, he didn’t hear you? You also don’t notice that his gaze falls on  Minhyuk next with a hint of warning whom just smirks in response. The next thing you know an arm drapes over your shoulder and starts guiding you away.

“ Minhyuk what are you -“

“Don’t worry I have a plan.”

“I’m worried.”

“Look ! T here’s some more of those appetizers outside.”

You mutter a curse under your breath as the man has you beat. You follow him willingly onto the balcony and quickly fill up a small plate. Seriously how much food did  Hyungwon order? You inhale the food as you lean against the balcony railing and look out over the city.

“So, what exactly is your plan mister?”

Your answer is arms being placed on the railing on either side of you and  a warm body being pressed against your back . His breath hits your ear as his head lands on your shoulder.

“Patience. It’ll only take a moment. Just eat your snacks.”

You’re not sure what  Minhyuk has planned but decide to do as he says.  Minhyuk has always been a touchy friend so this is nothing out of the blue.  Plus, the food is calling your name, which is the priority here. You place one of the last remaining pieces in your mouth and are about to pull it off the toothpick when the  body behind you is suddenly pulled away.

“Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow! Dammit would you stop that!”

You quickly turn around to see a disgruntled  Kihyun pulling away your chaotic friend by the ear and you give a small wince. After they are a few steps away  Kihyun lets go of  Minhyuk’s now red ear.  After a short standoff , which you assume is some testosterone thing,  Kihyun motions towards inside the apartment. “ Hyungwon wants to talk to you.”

“ Sure he does.”  Minhyuk glances at you quickly before looking back at the other man. “Consider this my second birthday gift to you, old man.” You were so confused at what was happening. Plus,  Minhyuk was older than  Kihyun . Your train of thought was cut off by an indignant yell.  Kihyun takes a step forward and  Minhyuk scurries into the party. You follow his path and see  Hyungwon raise his glass. Did he just wink at you?

A throat being cleared drags your attention over to the man on the large balcony with you. Which you now realize is now deserted of all other party goers. When did this happen? The slightly judgmental look you  were receiving has you raising an eyebrow. “What?”

Kihyun keeps eye contact as he walks back over to you. “He wasn’t bothering you, was he?”

“Not really. Same old  Minhyuk y’know ?” You shake your head and a stray piece of hair falls in front of your face. Before you can move it, another hand beats you to it.  Gently  Kihyun’s hand brings the hair behind your ear. His touch lingers slightly making you shiver. Instantly his motherly instincts kick in. 

“Are you cold? Do you need to go back inside?” He goes to move towards the door but you grab his ha nd. The effect is immediate and he stops in his tracks. Noticing his frozen stature and heavy stare at your hands, you let go. 

“Sorry! Um, I’m fine. Really!” You can’t help but wring your hands nervously. Why is talking to him so hard all of a sudden! “If you  want, I’d like to stay out here. With you. If you want. But if you’re cold you can go inside , or if you want to socialize some more. Don’t let me bother you. ” You want to scream. Why are you rambling now!

Kihyun just chuckles as he takes his place back by your side. The two of you stare out the city and just talk. It’s nice and your heart feels warm at the smiles he sends you. Eventually  the sky darkens and the skyline is filled with soft lights from surrounding buildings. Y ou  feel your body shiver and this time it is indeed from the cold . 

If only this were some cliché this would be the moment  Kihyun would hand you his jacket. However,  Kihyun has no jacket as he notices your shiver. He doesn’t head to the door this time but instead seems to be internally debating with himself. The next moment he takes a step behind you. Before you can turn around you feel two arms slide around you. A warm chest meets you back and the breath that hits your ear has  you in chills . Déjà vu hits you but this feels different than it did with  Minhyuk . 

“Is this ok?”

You lean back into his hold and sigh out a yes. To you this was perfect. You’re both silent as you continued staring out at the cityscape around you. The hands around you shift slightly and you turn your head to look at  Kihyun . A gasp leaves your lips when you suddenly find his head angled towards yours and your lips lightly brush his.

“Is this ok?”

Instead of answering him out loud you simply press your lips back to his. You can feel the grin on his lips as he gently molds his mouth to yours.

What the two of you don’t see is  Minhyuk giving  Hyungwon a high five inside the apartment. The duo then attracts everyone’s attention away from the screen door to give you and  Kihyun some privacy. You’re sure to hear about it later that’s for sure. 

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on Tumblr under the same username. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
